


Santa Baby (Selma and Patty Version)

by nauticalneptune



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomly got a silly idea last night (very late) to write this for Patty and Selma. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby (Selma and Patty Version)

Santa baby slip some cigarettes under the tree for me  
Honey that’s all I need  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, just a hundred packs will do, or five  
they’re what keeps me Alive  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the cigs Ive smoked  
Seventeen packs a day   
And that’s no joke  
It’s a habit I don’t want to quit  
It’s a wonder I haven’t croaked

Santa baby most girls want diamonds for gifts   
But at my age it’s hard to even get kissed  
So Santa baby hurry down with those cigs

Just one more thing if you might  
Help our little sister see the light  
And leave that bozo husband of hers  
And find some man who’s a better sight!

Santa baby, the cigarettes will really do  
Please bring more than a few  
Santa baby hurry and bring our smokes tonight!!


End file.
